It may be necessary to limit the value of a 64-bit number to a maximum value, a minimum value, or both. For example, a 64-bit number may be used in one or more operations that are unable to handle numbers outside a particular range of values, and it may be necessary to limit the value of the 64-bit number prior to such operations. In a 32-bit environment, 64-bit numbers may occupy two 32-bit registers and may be processed 32-bits at a time. Limiting the value of a 64-bit number to a maximum value or a minimum value in a 32-bit environment typically involves many operations, which may increase code size and time requirements associated with such operations.